


Remember the Name

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I basically named you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I pulled this out of my ass (Like Kendra and her helmet tonight) in like 20 minutes but I just had to whip up a little something because SARA BASICALLY NAMED NYSSA YOU GUYS! Okay sorry, I'm calm now. NO I'M NOT SHE NAMED HER. ALSO SHE FINALLY SAID NYSSA AGAIN AND NYSSA WAS IN THE SIZZLE TRAILER ACK!

 

“You know I basically named you,” Sara Lance teased as she ran her fingers through Nyssa’s hair.

 

The Daughter of the Demon frowned, “You did not.” That was absurd.

 

“Ask Ray, he was there.”

 

“You know I have already reached my daily limit for Mister Palmer's earnestness.” It was always a joy to see Sara and Miss Saunders' stories of her lives spent in ancient times were fascinating, but Nyssa had reached her people limit by midafternoon. Still these visits were few and far between. She should make the most of the time they had. Nyssa ran a hand down Sara's thigh, "Besides we're not dressed."

 

Sara rolled her eyes, "You know we don’t actually have to go see him."

 

"That fact notwithstanding there are other ways to occupy…"

 

"Hey Ray," Sara said over the communicator. "Did I or did I not basically name Nyssa in 1960?"

 

"Is it naming when you told Ra's what he already did? Can you really take credit for the name he came up with on his own in the original timeline, or did your little side trip to 1960 have to take place all along?"

 

"Ha! See," Sara smirked at Nyssa while Ray prattled on. "Thanks, Palmer." She cut off the channel before he could reply. “Told you,” She smirked.

 

Nyssa scowled at her. “I suppose I should be grateful you weren't cross with me that day.”

 

“Oh yeah I could have messed you up.” Sara squared her shoulders and stuck her nose in the air, “I am Clementine, Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

 

“Oh thank god you didn’t.” Nyssa playfully slapped Sara’s stomach. “Not that Father would have veered from tradition that severely.”

 

“I could have stuck with something more traditional.” Sara ran her hand up Nyssa’s side to cup her face. “Scheherazade?”

 

Nyssa snorted in reply. “Romantic notion but, no.”

 

“Layla?”

 

“Again, I should be grateful you weren't listening to Eric Clapton at the time.”

 

“Clapton is epic; you should be so lucky.”

 

“I count myself fortunate for a myriad of reasons, Beloved.” Nyssa began kissing Sara’s neck. “Shall I outline them for you?”

 

“By all means,” Sara sighed. “We have all the time in the world.”

 


End file.
